miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Przygody w Polsce sezon2 ( wszystkie wpisy)
Matko ręce mnie bolą i nąstop kopiuje i wklejam.Uwieszcie mi to jest bardzo i to bardzo nudne,ale jeśli nie chcem stracić mojich wpisów musze pokutować.Dla was czytelników.Mam nadzieje że moje ręce już nie będom mie boleć, ale dobra kogo to obchodzi nikogo.Czas ruszać na przygode. Przygody w Polsce s.2 cz.1 Maja MIlk (misja) Dziś pojawili się nowie bohaterowie,a mianowicie Sarna i Jeleń. Sarna była ubrana w jasno brązowy kombinezon z białami plamkami i jelnimi uszami,jej super moc mogła władać nad prawami natury ,a jej miraclum to była jasno brązowa opaska z białymi kropkami.Dawno ze mną wspułpracowała lecz musiała pojechać do Niemiec, a na jej miejsce pojawił się złoty wilk.I tyle ją widziałam.Jej pomocnik to był jeleń.Ubrany był w ciemno brązowy kombinezo z jelenimi uszami i rogami.Jego miraclum to była broszka w kształcie jelenia.Jego super moc, mugł władać nad żywiołami.Lecz po tym oni mieli 3minuty do ucieczki. Ja:Sarna-krzyknełam po czym podbiegłam do niej i uścisnełam jej ręke. CK:to wy się znacie?-powiedział z zaskoczeniem w głosie Sarna:Tak znamy się dawno temu wspułpracowałam z nią-powiedział ZW:To był ktoś przedemną-powiedział Ja:Złoty wilku to były stare dzieje-powiedziałam Jeleń podobnie był zaskoczony.I jak zawsze na począdku zaczeli się bić czarny kot też się włączył.Ja biedronka i sarna złapałyśmy się za głowy. Postanowiłyśmy ich rozdzielić. Ja:I tym razem o co poszło?-zapytałam Jeleń:bo czarny kot powiedział " mam do ciebie prozibe czy na święta bożego narodzenia będe mugł cię ujeżdzać"-powiedział ze złością Ja:A ty złoty wilku?-zapytałam Złoty wilk:postanowiłem bronić jelenia i sklepać twarz czarnemu kotu-powiedział CK;To teraz ja jestem ten zły-powiedział Sarna:Weście się uspokujcie mamy wkońcu pokonać tego złoczynice czy nie-powiedział I nasza szustka ruszyła do boju Przygody w Polsce s.2 cz.2 Po walce Srebna wilczyca Aly`ja:Dajcie krutki wywadzik prosze-powiedziała CK: Jeśli panny się zgodzą to tak-powiedział ze flirciarskim uśmieszkiem Aly`ja:A kim wy jesteście?-zapytała sarne i jelenia S:Jesteśmy super bohaterami z Niemiec-powiedziała z niemieckim akcentem B:Przepraszam cię bardzo Aly`ja ale musze już uciekać-powiedzaiła J:Weś zostań jeszcze troche -prosił jeleń B:No dobra-powiedziała i przewruciła oczami Aly`ja:A więc biedronko i czarny kocie czemu się przenieśliście do polski?-zapytała CK:Tam gdzie zło tam i my-powiedział Aly`ja:A czy wiecie kim jesteście pod maskami?-zapytała B:Nie nie wiemy-powiedziała I zadała im sterty pytań a ja,złoty wilk, sarna i jeleń nudziliśmy się.Ja bawiłam się swojim ogonem,złoty wilk swojim mieczem,sarna robiła fikołki,a jeleń jadł jabłko. Aly`ja:Dobra teraz ostatnie pytanie-powiedziała B:Wal-powiedziała Aly`ja:Czyjesteście parą?-zapytała CK:Nojasne że jesteśmy-powiedział przed biedronką i pocałował ją w usta z odwzajemnieniem. Czarny kot przybliył biedronke do siebie i zaczoł ją coraz mocniej całować.Mi szczenka opadła podobnie jak innym superboohaterom.Jeleń aż się zadławił jabłkiem.Sarna upadła na ziemie. Aly`ja:Więc jednak jesteście parą-powiedziała B:Nie nie jesteśmy powiedziała i znikneła-powiedziała My mieliśmy ukradkiem uciec lecz Aly`ja nas złapała. Ja:Czarny kocie prosze ciebie nie prowokój biedronki-powiedziałam CK:A co zabujałaś się we mnie-powiedział ze flirciarskim usmieszkiem Potem złoty wilk i czarny kot zaczeli się bić. Ja:Aly`ja nie przejmuj się nimi oni są jak kot i pies-powiedziałam CK:Przyznaj się ty mnie kochasz-powiedział Poszłam do jakiegoś dzieciaka który miał kij bejzbolowy. Ja:Moge pożyczyć-on kiwnoł głową na tak Wziełam kij i zaczełam walić całą siła w czarnego kota.Miał jakieś 5 guzów na głowie. CK:za co to było?-zapytał SW:Ty dobrze wiesz, i tak się kończy gdy zadrzesze zemną-powiedziałam i juciła kij dzieciakowi ZW:No właśnie jak zadrzesz z wilkiem to dostaniesz mocno-powiedział CK:Już się boje piesku-powiedział złoty wilk drapnoł go pazurami w twarz i uciek. Zrobiłam salto w powietrzu i mojim biczem złapałam się wierzowca.I zwiałam do domu. W tym samym czasie u Marinette Marinette:Jak on mugł to zrobić-powiedziała do tiki Tiki:Przeciez wiesz że on cię kocha on chciał zdobyć tylko twoją miłość-powiedziała Marinette:Ale to nie powud całować mnie przy całym świecie, a zresztą ja kocham Adriena-powiedziała Zajżałam na biedro bloga.I zobaczyłam coś co mnie przybiło było to. Widać że nasi bochaterowie są razem ciekawe czy się pobiorą, a podspodem zdjęcie jak Czarny kot mnie całuje. Widać też że czrny kot podrywa inne superbohaterki. Następnego dnia w szkole maja milk Witam was dzieci dziś do naszej klasy przyjdzie dwoje nowych uczniów powiedziała.Przectawcie się no więc ja jestem Sara pochodze przyjechałam tu z Niemiec.Ja jestem Janek tesz pochodze z Niemiec. I po klasie rozeszły się szepty tylko ja nie szeptałam.Oni chyba są parą. Prosze o cisze-powiedziała nauczycielka Saro prosze usiądzi koło Maji ( ps Agaty w szkole nie było tak samo jak Nina).Ona usiadła i powiedziałam: Ja:Sara jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam-powiedziałam Sara:Maja to ty zmieniłaś się-powiedziała Ja:ty też-powiedziłam Wtedy do klasy wpadł Adrien. Adrien:przepraszam za spuzinienie powiedział i siadł na miejscu na głowie miał czabke.Obok niego siedział Janek. Adrien:Cześć jestem Adrien,a ty?-zapytał Janek:Jestem Janek,a co ci się stało w twarz?-zapytał Adrien:yyyy,....-właśnie wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwe i uratował Adriena. Przygody w Polsce s.2 cz.3 Adrien Co jam mam robić co ja mam powiedzieć puść i uciec.Co on o mnie pomyśli że jestem kimś kto uciekł z psychiatryka-myślał Na szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek.Odrazu pobiegłem do Maji i do tej dziewczyny.Jak ona ma wogule na imie? Ja:Cześć-powiedziałem zdyszany Maja:Adrien co się stało biegłeś maraton-powiedziała Ja:No jasne wiesz ile ja mam do domu od szkoły-powiedziałem nadal dysząc Maja:Teraz wiadomo -powiedziała Ja:A ta dziewczyna to kto?-zapytałem Maja:To jest Sara nowa uczenica w naszej szkole-powiedziała Ja:A skąd pochodzi?-zapytałem Maja:Pochodzi z Polski dawno temu chodziła ze mnom do klasy ale się przeprowadziła do Niemiec-powiedziała Ja:Acha-powiedziałem do siebie Maja:Co ci się stało w twarz ?-zapytała Ja:Eeee.. kot mnie drapnoł w twarz-powiedziałem Co ja powiedziałem skąd ja teraz wytrzasne kota.Żeby nie wyjść na kłamce-momyślałem Maja:Od kiedy ty masz kota?-zapytała I znowu uratował mnie dzwonek.Poszliśmy do sali.Mieliśmy historie z najnudniejszym panem w szkole.Większość klasy zasneło zwyjątkiem mnie,Marinette,Aly`ji,Sary,Janka i Maji.Właśnie pan mówił o Nocy św.Bartłomieja ( naczy wielka masakra w Paryżu.Ja rozmyślałem o Biedronce i czy mnie zabije jeśli mnie spotka w ciele czarnego kota.Pewnie tak ja też bym tak zrobił. Maja Milk Ja rozmyślałam o tym jak Biedronka martretuje kota ( o czym ty myślisz).Jak go morduje.Lecz postanowiła nie myśleć o tak chorych żeczach więc pomyślałam o łące pełnej czarnych kotów i jak ja na nie poluje i zjadam żywcem ( Maja opanuj się chyba już wolałam jak myślałaś o mordowaniu czarnego kota). Marinette Myślałam o tym co zrobił czarny kot.Z jednej strony to było uroczy, a z drugiej chciałam go zamordować pocałunkiem (XDXDXDXD).Marinette ogarnij się ty kochasz Adriena,ale przyznaj coś czujesz do czarnego kota.I tak potoczyła się moja wojna ze samą sobą.Nie kocham go.Ale jednak go pocałowałaś.Ale go nie kocham to on mnie zmusi.Ale jednak odwzajemniłaś gest przyznaj się kochasz go.Nie nie kocham go kocham Adriena chociaż też coś czuje do czarnego kota,ale to nie miłość.Mów to sobie do puki uwieżysz.Co to ma znaczyć.To że zakochałaś się w dwuch osobach.I wkońcu się poddałam.Aly`ja szturchneła mnie lekko w ramie i powiedziała: Aly`ja:Weszłaś wczoraj na biedro bloga?-zapytała Marinette:Nie przypominaj mi-powiedziała Aly`ja:Ale czemu czekaj przecież ty nie jesteś biedronką a może przecież zawsze cię nie ma kiedy jest biedronka masz takie same włosy jak ona tą samą cere i ten sam wzrost-powiedziała Marinette:Aly`ja chyba ci już do reszty odbiło ja nie jestem biedronką chyba bym ci powiedziała że całowałam się z czarnym kotem-powiedziała szeptem żęby nikt nie usłyszał Aly`ja:Więc przyznajesz jesteś biedronką-powiedziała z podekscytowaniem Aly`ja:I jak tam całowanko z czarnym kotem-powiedziała ze swojim uśmieszkiem Marinette:Ja nie jestem biedronką-powiedziała Aly`ja:Dobra wieże ci ale chyba przyjdziesz na moje urodziny z nocowaniem o których mówie już od tygodnia-powiedziała Marinette:tak przyjde-powiedziała I wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek i szybko pobiegłyśmy na hale bo teraz mieliśmy W-F.Przebrałyśmy się i poszłyśmy na zbiurke.Graliśmy w dwa ognie .( ja też dziś grałam).Ja byłem w drużynie z Marinette.Graliśmy.Aż w końcu zostałem ja i Marinette działaliśmy jak zgrana ekipa.Maja żuciła tak że chciałem złapać piłke i przypadkiem ... Przygody w Polsce s.2 cz.4 Adrien Wpadłem na Marinette tak że przewruciłem ją i leżeliśmy na sobie( tak jak w pierwszym odcinku biedronka i czarny kot).Jak to Aly`ja wszystko nagrywała.My szybko się zerwaliśmy z ziemi i wstaliśmy.Robiliśmy wszelkie akrobacje ( tak teraz mam dobry chumor nazwe ich "Przeklętymi piżamowcami"XDXDXDXD) pewni wyglądaliśmy zarombiście. Skąd mi się biorą takie teksty? Dobra ja kręciłeme się na głowie chodziłem na rękach żeby zaiponować Marinette.Co co ja właśnie powiedziałem? Od kiedy podoba mi się Marinette? Dobra Łapałem piłki i prubowałem żucić w Maje ale za karzdym razem ona przechwytywała piłke i żucała we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą.Nie dość że bardzo dobrze i celnie żucąła to jeszcze robiła to z zamkiniętymi oczami. Chodziła na rękach,robiła gwiazdy,fikołki,salta i tak dalej.Przez co trudno było ją trafić.Lecz wkonicu nasza drużyna przegrała ,a drużyna Maji wygrała. Marinette Wszyscy poszli do szatni.I się przebrali ( tak jagby co chłopacy i dziewczyny mieli osobne szatnie ale chłopacy do niej wchodzili, normalka dlatego dziewczyny szły po klucz do szatni , żeby ją zamknąć)Adrien oczywiście nie wchodził do tej szatni ( chyba wiadomo że z niego wychowany człowiek).Potem mieliśmy lekcje Matematyki lekcje na którą nie wolno było się spuzinić.Wszyscy byli mokrzy.Dziewczyny i chłopaki byli cali przepoceni.Lekcja się rozpoczła i jak zwykle mieliśmy o nudnych żeczach Maja zato uwarzła matematyke za najfajniejszy przedmiot dlaczego bo z niego dostawała same piątki i szustki.Ja zato nienawidziłam tego przedmiotu bo zawssze to smo dodawanie odejmowanie mnożenie dzielenie.Lecz kiedy weszła do sali zauwarzyłam że moje miejsce jest zajęte przez Nino musiałam usiąść z Adrinem.Z jednej strony na to czekałam a z drugiej się tego bałam.Lecz usiadłam koło niego prubowałam nie zwracać na niego uwagi.Lecz co chwile mnie lekko szturchał i podawał jakieś karteczki od Aly`ji i Nina przynajmiej mi się tak wydawało. Adrien Nie wiedziałem czemu ale pisałem jej karteczki podpisywałem się jako Nino żeby nie pomyślała czegoś czegoś dziwnego.Ale już od dwana wiedzieliśmy że Aly`ja i Nino prubują nas sparować.Lecz nie uszło uwadze to Aly`ji i Nina którzy chchotali jak jakieś chieny. Maja Milk Patrzyłam na nich i posyłałam Aly`ji tajemnie wiadomoście rękami. Sara Brzoza ( nazwisko wymyślone na poczekaniu) Dziwiłam się bardzo spowodu zachowaniu Maji. Wkońcu zadzwonił dzwonek i wyszliśmy na przerwe.I tak mineła reszta lekcji. Misja Srebna wilczyca . Przygody w polsce s.2 cz.5 Srebna wilczyca misja Tym razem walczylismy z dzieciakiem ( sorry ale jestem chora i zabardzo nie mam głowy do nazw).Zmeniał ludzi w dzieci.Uciekalismy przed jego promieniem lecz on trafił w czarnego kota, złotego wilka i jelenia. CK:Kotaklizm-głosem dziecka ZW:Złoty kieł J:Jelenie poroże Ja odrazu zaczełam się śmiać.Biedronka chichotała a Sarna też lekko hihotała. B:Jacy wy jesteście słodcy-powiedziała SW;No właśnie jessteście prze słodcy S:Jesteście tacy słodcy CK:Nieprawda nie mów tak o nas SW:Co się stało kocurku-powiedziała po czym poszła do kota i pogłaskała go po głowie ZW:Ta da-powiedział podając ruże SW To samo zrobił czarny kot i jeleń tylko czarny kot dla biedry a jeleń dla sarny. SW:Idzicie do domu tu walczą dorośli-powiedziała lekko ich popychając CK:Nigdzie my się nie ruszamy I staneli jak wryci. B:Będziecie nas spowalniać my się tym zajmiemy ZW:Musimy? S:Jest nam bardzo przykro ale niestety tak. Wtedy promień miał udeżyć biedronke kiedy Czarny kocurek wskoczył w jej obrone i stał się niemowlakiem.Sarna ich pilnowała a my walczyłyśmy z dzieciaczkiem.Biedronka złapała akume i wszystko przywruciła do normalnosci lecz złoty wilk,czarny kot,Jeleń.Nadal byli dziecimi.Złoty wilk i Jeleń mogli sobie pujść lecz co mamy zrobić z czarnym kotem przecież nie zostawimy go na pastwe losu.Ja i Sarna jak najszybciej uciekłyśmy skazując Biedronke na opiekowanie się czarnym kotem. Marintte Zabrałam czarnego kota do domu.Spał sobie smacznie położyłam go na łużku po czym zeszłam na duł coś zjeść i zabrać przekonski.Kiedy wruciłam zastałam czarnego kota wyciągającego się na mojim łużku.Położyłam kanapki na mojim biurku.Czarny kot zaczol się do mnie zbliżać.Ja zaczełam się cofać aż trafiłam na ściane.Czarny kot zatorował mi droge rękami i chciał mnie pocałować.Ja automatycznie odwruciłam głowe.On przyzsał się do mojej szyji jak pijawka.Wtedy przez okno weszła srebna wilczyca i trzepneła czarnego kota patelnią w głowe aż zemdlał. M:Z kąd wiedziałaś że czarny kot tu jest? SW:helo jestem wilkiem od tego mam nos od tropienia,przepraszam cię za niego. M:Dzięki że mnie uratowałaś SW:Za twojim pozwoleniem ja go zabiore z tąd żeby cię już nie dręczył-powiedziała po czym wyżuciła czarnego kota przez okno i sama przeznie wyszła. Na szyji miałam wielką czerwoną plame z powodu czarnego kota. Następnego dnia Tiki:MARINETTE WSTAWAJ-wrzeszczała mi do ucha Obudziałam się Marinette:Która godzina?-zapytała Tiki:7:20 z 10 minut musisz być w szkole Ja odrazu pobiegłam do łazienki zrobiła wszystkie poranne czynności ubrałam się w to co zwykel założyłam czerwoną apaszke na szyje.Zeszłam do piekarni zabrałam jabłko żeby nie głodować i szybko wybiegłam z domu i pobiełam do szkoły.Zdążyłam idealnie zadzwonił dzwonek ja pobiegłam do sali.Zauważyłam że Aly`ja i Nino znowu siedzą razem a ja miałam siedzieć z Adrienem.Usiadłam obok Adriena.Lekcja mineła spokojnie. Na przerwie Marinette:ALY`JA-wrzeszczałam Wtedy podeszła do mnie Maja. Maja:Marinette uspokuj się spokojnie Marinette:Przecież jestem spokojna Maja:acha ale po co nosisz apaszke w czerwcu? Marinette:Bo ...... mam chore gardło Maja: ta napewno przecież słyszałam jak krzyczysz Marinette: ...... Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek.Wszyscy weszli do sali. Adrien Co mi wczoraj odbił czy mi znowu palma odbiła.Nie panowałem nad sobą.Ciekawe co mnie wczoraj w głowe uderzyło a raczej kto? Zastanawiałem się tak przez wszystki lekcje.Jutro mieliśmy uczte bożo narodzeniową w klasie.Ja miałem udekorować sale razem z Marinette, Aly`ją,Nino, Mają i Danielem. Przygody w polsce s.2 cz.6 ( Hihoty.Słodkie opowiadanie) Następnego dnia Maja Milk Adrien w swojim stroju renifera wieszał dekoracje na drabinie.Marinette w stroju mikołajki jak zwykle wzdychała do niego.Lecz drabina się zachwiała a Adrien spadł prosto na Marintte i się pocałowali.To był kródki pocałunek Adrien odrazu wstał.Stał zarumieniony do puki nie zuwarzył że Aly`ja i Nino nagrywali całe zajście.Ja śmiałam się tak bardzo że aż upadłam na podłoge.Adrien zaczoł gonić Aly`je która trzymała telefon z nagraniem.Ja nadal leżałam na podłodze.Zauwarzyłam że Adrien znowu będzie przebiegał obok Marinette podłożyłam mu noge a on znowu upadł prosto na Marinette i ją pocałował tylko tym razem namiętniepotem wstali ciągle się całując ja nie mogłam się opszeć i całe zajście nagrywałam i przesłałam Aly`ji która to opublikowała.Kiedy to przesłałam znowu żuciłam się na podłoge i zaczełam się śmiać.Kiedy oni się od siebie oderwali obydwoje się zarumienili po czym Marinette zemdlała Al:I co teraz zrobimy CHŁOPAKU MARINTTE-specjalnie podkreśliła ostatnie dwa słowa Adrien:Nie jestem jej chłopakiem!!!-krzyknoł Maja:To czemu CAŁOWAŁEŚ Marinette Nino:No właśnie Adrien:Nino ty przeciwko mnie Daniel:dajcie spokuj dzwonimy po karetke( Daniel jedyny rozumny) Maja:To może ja zadzwonie a Adrien sprawdzi jej stan ( Maja ty lisico) Adrien Nie upierałem się sprawdziłem jej stan ona nie oddychała.Ile to było trzydzieści uciśnięć i dwa wdechy robiłem całą procedure aż do przyjazdu karetki.Zabrali Marinette. Adrien:Czy moge jechać z wami? Lekarz:a jesteś kimś z rodziny? Adrien:........... Jestem jej chłopakiem Myśli Maji:A jednak się przyznał jest jej chłopakiem Adrien Dojechaliśmy do szpitala Lekarze szybko zabrali marinette na sale operacyjną.Przed przyjazdem karetki przebrałem się w normalne ciuch.Poszłem na chwile porozmawiać z Plaggiem P:Chyba zakochałeś się w Marinette A: Nie.... może P:Zakochana para Adrien i Marinette zakochana para Adrien i Marinette-I powtarzał to tak 10 razy do puki mu nie przerwał Adrien A;Pierwsze ja i Marinette niejesteśmy parą a drugie ja jej nie kocham kocham biedronke P:Pierwsze to czemu się całowaliście? drugie kochasz Marinette A:To nie tak ja się podknołem i to było przez przypadek.I ja nie kocham Marinette....może coś do niej czuje ale nie jestem pewny czy to miłość. P:To czemu zrobiłeś to dwa razy z żędu? Kochasz Marinette tylko niechcesz się przyznać A:To było przez przypadek P:To czemu całowaliście się NAMIĘTNIE- specjalnie podkreślił ostatnie słowo A:eeeeeeeee............... Tydzień po Marinette leżała w śpiączce przez tydzień dziś miała sięwybudzić.Po szkole szybko pobiegłem do szpitala w którym ona leżała i zobaczyłem coś dziwnego..... Mam nadzieje że się spodobało jeśli chcecie żeby ta dawka cukru się utrzymała piszcie. Przygody w Polsce cz.7 sezon 2 Cześć to opowiadanie będzie smutne.Tragedja ,smutek ,złość, płacz.To opowiadanie będzie w stylu tytanika kto oglądał? Ok końec wiadomości czas pisać. Adrien Zobaczyłem jak Aly`ja i Nino się całują.Stałem jak słup nie mogłem się ruszyć.Wtedy przyszłam Maja. Maja:Adrien co ci się stało? Zobaczyłeś bazyliszka? (XDXDXDXD) Pokazałem na nich. Maja się odwruciła w ich strone i podobnie jak ja zamarła.Wtedy przyszła Marinette Mar:Co wam się stało?Coś zamieniło was w posongi? (XDXDXDXD) My wskazaliśmy na nich. Mari:A zapomniałam że wy nie wiecie że oni są razem. My popatrzyliśmy na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Następnego dnia Maja Milk (Misja) Adrien powiedział mi że kocha Marinette.I poprosił mnie o pomoc.Tym razem walczyliśmy na morzu Bałtyckim.Walczyliśmy z jakimś rybem ( tak wiem beznadziejna nazwa) stwożył wielką ośmiornice która wciągneła nas pod wode.Wszyscy wypłyneli oprucz czarnego kota ja bez namysły postanowiłam go ratować.Mimo tego że za nim nie przepadałam.Płynełam, zobaczyłam czarnego kota i odrazu podpłynełam do niego.On chwycił się mnie i wypłyneliśmy na powieszchnie. SW:Płyni do brzegu - powiedziała, po czym ośmiornica gigant wciągneła ją pod wode. Czarny kot Dopłynołem do brzegu. Maja Milk Walczyłam z tą ośmiornicą lecz powoli brakowało mi powietrza.Miałam wrażenie że umieram.Potem straciłam wszystkie siły i ośmiornica wciągneła mnie na samo dno morza Bałtyckiego. Biedronka Mieliśmy właśnie płynąć.Kiedy nagle Czarny kot nas wstrzymał. CK:Nic to nie pomoże mineło już 5minut po niej nic już nie da się zidziałać. Lecz mimo to sarna wskoczyła do wody. I ośmiornica wciągneła ją pod wode. J:Nie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarna Wskoczyłam do wody i walczyłam z ośmiornicą.Zauwarzyłam Srebną wilczyce miałam właśnie do niej płynąć kiedy straciłam siły. Biedronka Wyciągneliśmy Sarne z wody lecz to nie była sarna tylko Sara.Zabrano ją do szpitala.Potem wypłyneło ciało Srebnej wilczycy a raczej Maji.Widać było że złoty wilk był zdruzgotany.Kilka łez zpłyneło mu po policzku.Wskoczył do morza i zabrał martwe ciało srebnej wilczycy.Zabrali ją do szpitala.Wszyscy oprucz carnego kota byliśmy smutni a najbardziej złoty wilk i Jeleń.Czekaliśmy na korytarzu w szpitalu.Byliśmy troche zidziwieni z powodu tożsamości srebnej wilczycy i sarny, lecz bardziej martwiliśmy się o ich życie.Wtedy przyszedł lekarz i powiedział: L:Brunetka przeżyje, ale blondynka umarła-powiedział ze smutkiem Złoty wilk To sen miłości mojego życia nie może umżeć.To nie może być prawda, nie w takiej chwili jak odkryłem jej tożsamość.Nie to nie może się tak skoniczyć.Niech ożyje oddam swoje życie dla niej.Tylko żeby żyła szczęśliwie-Myśli Biedronka Wszyscy skierowaliśmy głowy w duł. I wtedy wbiegła Maja (?) . Maja;I co uwierzyli ( Maja ty diablico rogata) L:Tak Maja:Przybij piątkę- przybili piątkę CK:to było udawane !?!?!?!??! Maja:Tak chciałam was trochę nastraszyć B:Jak cię zaraz trzasnę Maja i ZW zaczeli się śmiać z tej sytuacji J:A sarna żyje ? Maja:Tak żyje ale jest w śpiączce. Jeleń się zasmucił. Tyle na dziś jeśli się spodobało piszcie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania